Alternate Scene The Three Musketeers 2011
by Charmedguy1993
Summary: This is an alternate scene from The Three Musketeers 2011. The four characters are Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov from my Charmed Kitsune Prince Series, Ivar the Boneless from Vikings, Harry Hook from the Descendants Films and Jason Todd from Titans.


**This is an alternate scene from The Three Musketeers 2011. The four characters are Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov from my Charmed Kitsune Prince Series, Ivar the Boneless from Vikings, Harry Hook from the Descendants Films and Jason Todd from Titans.**

**THIS IS A ONE-SHOT THAT WILL BE A PART OF A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS FEATURING THE FOUR HORSEMEN, PHOENIX, IVAR, HARRY AND JASON.**

* * *

As fireworks light up the sky over the city of Venice, four young men are in the City of Venice, the four are known as The Four Horsemen. Underneath the waters of the Grand Canel is one of the four young men, he is wearing a diving suit as he walks under the water until he stops where he needs to stop and as a guard looks into the water as an air bubble had caught the man's attention. The young man shoots the man, in the throat, killing the man who falls into the waters.

The young man walks up the stairs as some men come towards his location, he hears the captain of the men say "Move out!" a group of men appear, pointing their spears at the young man and one of the men tells the young man to halt, the young man stops and the men go to get the young man when the young man pulls out two Custom Umbrella Harpoon Guns which open up like umbrellas, he shoots the four men, he then places them back on his back before he takes off the helmet for the diver's suit to reveal a young man with beautiful blue eyes and black hair with is shaved on the sides but is tied up.

His name is Ivar 'The Boneless' Ragnarsson, he was called boneless because his legs were once twisted and seemingly broken but they are now how normal legs are thanks to some healing magic. Ivar disposes of the bodies of the men sneering at the corpses of the dead Christians after he had disposed of the bodies Ivar starts walking towards the entrance where the men had come through when he hears a gun cock and someone saying "don't" the male voice then asks "getting careless?"

"The feeling is mutual" replies Ivar as he points a knife at the person's chest. The person looks down, his face is behind a hand-held fan which he moves to reveal a young man with Raven Black hair and bright green eyes, his name is Phoenix Halliwell-Romanov but he is also known as Lord De Winter or his Majesty or ShadowFox. Phoenix says to Ivar "for future reference, 'I love you' would have been a more suitable reply" lowing the gun and resting his hand on Ivar's shoulder. Phoenix gasps as Ivar lunges in for a passionate kiss before he says "could have just said, 'hello'"

"what would be the fun in that?" asks Phoenix.

"how was the Priest?" asks Ivar sneering at the word Priest.

"not as good as you" replies Phoenix showing Ivar a key. Ivar smiles and says "you are incorrigible"

"I bet you say that to all the guys," says Phoenix, slipping the key down the front of his pants before the two share a passionate kiss.

* * *

In a gondola floating on the Grand Canel are five people, five male and the other female, the woman says to the man she is with, three of the men are guards while the last male is the gondolier "but, sir! Remember I am a lady"

"let me touch your bosom," says the man.

"Sir, keep your hands to yourself," says the woman. On top of a roof in a hooded cloak is a young man, he is watching at the gondola floats, after a moment he leaps down, when he lands on the gondola, onto the tent, the woman screams as the young man knocks the gondolier into the water, he uses the oar to hit and knock one of the guards into the water before he leaps over the knocked down tent to fight off the other two guards, once those two are in the water the young man uses the oar to lift the tent, the man under the tent asks "what?"

"key" is the only thing that the young man says before the man attacks him, the man takes out his sword which he quickly deflected and the young man uses the oar to knock the sword away and force the man's head underwater, the young man looks at the woman who is very clearly a prostitute before he lets the man's head up and the man asks "you mean this key?" he shows the key to the young man who grabs the key and knocks the man in the water.

The young man steps towards the woman who asks "who are you?" The young man takes off the hood to reveal a young man with brown hair and brown eyes. His name is Jason Todd also known as the Second Robin. Jason says to the woman "I'm not a priest"

"I'm not really a lady," says the woman in a flirty way, Jason rolls his eyes at her before he says "I have ten minutes" he the sits down next to the woman who tries and fails to get into Jason's pants, the two don't even kiss much to the woman's disappointment.

* * *

Inside the dungeons of Venice is a young man with dark brown hair and light blue eyes, his name is Harry Hook also known as Cheshire. He is chained up in the dungeon singing while pretending to be drunk "there once was an aunt from Lorraine, with an incredible tolerance for pain, she had a nasty habit involving a chicken, a frog and a rabbit" as a man in a mask walks towards him, the man stops in front of Harry and says "I expected more from a man of your reputation" Harry does a little bow before the man asks taking off his mask "I don't suppose you have any idea where I can find Fenris, Robin and ShadowFox?"

"never heard of them," says Harry. The man chuckles as Harry burps, the man then says "you Horsemen, you're very, very arrogant, and foolish, and you're so-"

"sexy?" asks Harry.

"it's a wonder it took me so long to catch you," says the man as he turns to walk away.

"you didn't," says Harry.

"I beg your pardon?" asks the man turning towards Harry.

"you didn't catch me," says Harry sounding soberer.

"and what exactly are you doing here?" asks the man.

"catching you" replies Harry looking serious. The man laughs scornfully and keeps laughing until Harry rips the chains from the walls. He swings one chain to hit one of the guards, he uses the chain to get the arm of another guard and pulls him forward making the guard fall over, he uses the chain to deflect a guard's sword, wrapping the chain around the guard before he pulls the guard over his shoulder. Harry then, as the man tries to make his getaway, wraps the two chains around the man's body and breaks his shackles open. Harry stands there for a moment before he says "key" the man holds out the key which Harry takes before he headbutts the man and says "never miss with the Horsemen"

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**THIS IDEA HAD BEEN STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR YEARS AND I FINALLY WROTE IT.**


End file.
